


Swan Queen drabbles

by queenofourhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my SQ-drabbles come to play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a SQ-drabble. Also I've experimented a bit with the form. Let me know what you think:) (constructive criticism is always welcome!)

The air heavy with anticipation and desire, they finally give in. Bodies crashing together as lips meet, tongues touching, exploring, relishing. Clothes falling to the floor, forgotten, discarded, nothing more than obstacles. Dark and light mixing together as they move towards the king sized bed waiting on the other side of the dimly lit room.

 

As legs hit the edge of the bed, lips part, breathes heavy and chests heaving. Eyes roaming over faces, both women lick their lips out of desire, want, need. Swirls of chocolate and black coffee meeting a hundred different shades of green ocean and the outer world suddenly seems utterly unimportant. Breathes dancing over chilled skin, hands moving lightly over a waist, an arm, the sensitive skin of a neck with fire still burning bright, so bright, underneath.

 

Lips find each other yet again, tender, loving. Fingers running through dark, silken hair; touching, travelling down olive skin, teasing liquid heat only to move away again; eliciting a barely there moan from deep red, swollen lips. Nails scratching a pale back, leaving angry streaks, only to gently soothe with soft fingertips; feeling muscles moving, tensing and releasing underneath. Bodies melting into one another, breathing, moving as one.

 

Thinking: _This. This is it. This is magic._


	2. Take me or leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of drunk!Regina and jealous!Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please feel free to comment:)

”Uhm, Emma..?” Mary Margaret gently put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

 

”Hey mom, what’s up? Didn’t think I’d see you here tonight?”

 

”Oh, well… Ashley needed a girl’s night out, so I went with her” the former bandit shrugged. “Have you seen Regina sweetie?”

 

“Yeah, she went to the little girls room and then she said she’s grab us a few more drinks. Why?”

 

“No, I meant uh… have you seen Regina?” Mary Margaret glanced over Emma’s shoulder towards the bar, where people had started whooping, barely visible from where Emma was sitting. Turning around to follow her mother’s glance, Emma’s jaw dropped.

 

“What the…”

 

Climbing on to the bar was her wife of 3 years, dancing and singing along to the music. 

 

The thing with drunken Regina was that when they had first started going out, she’d only ever gotten either sad or angry when she’d been drinking. Understandable, considering her past, Emma had thought. Over the years though, sadness and anger had turned into flirting and happiness, and apparently now, to drunken dancing on bars. Great. Not that Emma was complaining, really, there were few things she loved more than watching her wife dance, swaying those hips and reminding Emma of other instances where pretty much the same moves came in handy. The only problem was that Regina’s dancing was starting to draw quite a crowd and Emma, being slightly drunk herself, felt a surge of jealousy coursing through her body. Mine.

 

At that moment the music changed, and “Take me or leave me” came on, to Emma’s complete horror. No one except for Emma knew that the mayor was secretly a musical nerd and her wife knew where this was heading. Sure enough, Regina’s face immediately lit up as she started belting the first lines and Emma flew from her seat and started making her way towards the bar, elbowing at least a couple of dwarves in the face to get there.

 

“Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls   
I can’t help it baby”

 

The crowd cheered as Regina slowly dipped down, and winked at one of the knights standing in front of her. _Oh hell no!_ Emma thought as she came up to the bar, and grabbed the guy by his collar to shove him away. 

 

“Hey watch…” The word stuck in his throat when he saw the sheriff sending him a glare that would have turned him into a wet spot on the floor had she not had complete control of her magic.

 

“Back. The Fuck. Off.” Emma growled, and sure enough the former knight grabbed his friends and took off for the back of the room. Regina seemed completely unaware of her wife’s actions though, as she crawled along the bar, still singing, well yelling, along with the music. 

 

“A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby lets have fun”

 

As she slowly approached Emma again, she gave her wife a slow wink while basically purring in her ear:

 

“You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes”

 

Emma’s jealousy was momentarily overcome by a shiver along her spine, sending a pulse through her whole body eventually coming to rest low in her stomach. Hew jaw dropped once again. _Holy sweet hell. I’m getting lucky tonight_ , was all Emma could think, as she watched her wife stand on five inch heels and continue dancing, although now completely focused on her. She looked up into dark eyes and a radiant smile, unaware of the still hollering crowd around them.

 

“No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?”

 

At this point, Regina quickly pulled off her fitted burgundy blazer to reveal a tight, black, corset-y top, which perfectly highlighted her toned body. The blazer found purchase on top of Emma’s head and she quickly pulled it off, completely oblivious to the rest of the world but not wanting to miss a second of her wife’s performance. Suddenly though, she was brought out of her trance by a tug on her arm.

 

“Emma, sweetie?”

 

“Mhmm… Uh. What?”

 

Mary Margaret stepped up beside her.

 

“Don’t you think it’s time to get her down from there? I think I saw Ruby pull her phone up to tape this” Mary Margaret frowned. 

 

“Wha… Uhm, yeah. Yes. Of course! Hold this.” Emma practically threw the discarded blazer at her mother without so much as looking at her, moving over to the section of the bar where Regina was currently showing off her moves. 

 

“Hey, baby? Come down here would ya?” Emma carefully put her hand on Regina’s ankle, not wanting to trip her. 

 

“But darling, the song is not finished yet.” Regina pouted, but continued dancing. 

 

“No, I know babe, but maybe you could come down here and finish it with me?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows. Drunk, flirty Regina would not miss the intention behind that, she was certain.

 

Sure enough, Regina basically threw herself off the bar, landing directly in front of Emma. Impressed with her wife’s agility, especially in those heels, Emma smiled and quickly threw her arms around her waist. 

 

“Hey there hot stuff” she smirked. “That was some show you put on there…”

 

“Oh come now Miss Swan. You are not jealous are you?” Regina grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew Emma got… well, territorial when tipsy, and she loved it, loved feeling wanted and protected at the same time.

 

Emma answered by pulling her wife in by the neck, planting a searing kiss on her soft lips. After pulling back, keeping her hands on Regina’s neck, she whispered in her ear: “Mine.” The feeling of Emma’s lips and breath lightly caressing her ear sent sparks through Regina’s body making her grind her hips into Emma’s jean clad ones. She locked eyes with her wife, studying the way they shifted from emerald green into something darker, sure that her own eyes were going through the same process. “Yours” she said simply, letting her right hand caress Emma’s cheek, fingers as well as eyes lingering on her lips.

 

Emma’s breath hitched at the sweet, intimate gesture. She would never ever get used to the fact that this gorgeous, smart and incredibly sexy woman was in fact her wife. With some difficulty she husked out “Let’s get out of here” as Regina’s fingers left her lips to slowly travel down her neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

 

“Yes” Regina whispered. “Let’s.”


	3. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the welcome-back-party for Emma and MM in 2x10. Slight canon divergence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you bear with me as I continue to try my hand at different styles of writing. I'm still very new at writing fanfic, so your thoughts are more than welcome! Hope you enjoy:)

You’ve known for a while. There’s really no use denying it, not to yourself at least. If anyone else would so much as hint at the fact you’d probably roast them with one of your fireballs. However, as you sit in your study, alone in your beautiful home, the home you’d created for your son ( _her_ son, your treacherous mind reminds you), there’s really no use denying it. 

 

Your body is still thrumming with residual magic, and you feel sick to your stomach. If it’s the magic or your feelings that are to blame, you’re not completely sure. However, you are sure that the magic isn’t helping. As you allow yet another mouthful of strong apple cider to glide down your throat, your can’t help but release the tears that have been threatening to spill from your eyes ever since they turned their backs at you by the well. You’d risked your life for her, for Henry’s happiness, and they’d just walked away, leaving you leaning against a tree, head spinning and stomach threatening to expel its contents over the forest floor.

 

As you sit there, tears slowly and quietly rolling down your cheeks, diluting the cider, the phone suddenly rings. Speaking to anyone is really the last thing you want to do, but you force yourself to answer anyways, in the off chance of it being Henry. It’s never Henry. Instead you are met with another voice you’ve been missing. _It’s her_.

 

“Regina?” 

 

Your name has never sounded more beautiful than when spoken in that soft voice. You draw a shaky breath, wanting to still your heart and not let your own voice betray you.

 

“Miss Swan. Is Henry all right? Did something happen?”

 

“Yeah, the kid is fine, it’s not why I called.”

 

“No?”

 

_Don’t get your hopes up_.

 

“Nope. Uhm…”

 

“Miss Swan, please get on with it. I have more important things to do than listening to you ‘umming’ over the phone”

 

_I really don’t, please talk to me_.

 

“Well, Granny and Ruby wanted to throw Mary Margaret and me a welcome back-party of sorts tonight, and I wanted to invite you. You were kind of important in the whole getting us through that portal after all, Regina. It’s at Granny’s, obviously…. Oh and it starts at six! So… Will you be there?”

 

_Wait what? You want me to be there? Why would you..?_

 

“Hello? Regina, are you still there?”

 

“I am here. I will see if I have the time to stop by.”

 

“Okay… Well, it’s a potluck thing, but you don’t have to bring anything. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of food anyways. I hope to see you there. Bye.”

 

“Goodbye Miss Swan.”

 

As you hear the click on the other end, you softly whisper into the receiver:

 

“… Thank you…” 

* * *

* * *

You’re late. You’re so late, but you wanted to bring something to the party and the first couple of lasagnas just didn’t taste quite right. You’re pretty sure the one you’re carrying now is pretty good though, please let it be good, the amount of red pepper flakes being pretty much perfect this time around.

 

_Oh god, what if she doesn’t like lasagna at all? What if no one tries it?_

 

The clump of cold nervousness in your chest grows exponentially as you approach the diner. You can see people inside. They’re standing in small groups, chatting, laughing. You spot her almost immediately, the golden hair falling gently against her back, catching some of the warm light inside. A deep breath to calm your nerves, and you open the door, balancing the dish carefully on your right arm. You wanted to slink in unnoticed, but of course you forgot about the bell, alerting everyone to your presence. You freeze when everyone turns around to stare at you. Most with fear and hatred in their eyes, several taking a step back. The cold clump of nervousness explodes in your chest, quickly followed by fear. _I shouldn’t be here_. But then there’s one who looks at you and smiles, perfect pink lips and white teeth shining as she lowers her beer. 

 

“Sorry I’m late” you say, years of training not letting your nerves affect your voice and the presence of your son beside you calming you a little. As you move over towards the bar to put the lasagna down, you hear a gruff voice asking who invited you. Not sure what to say, you focus on the dish in front of you.

 

“I did.” That voice, that wonderful voice, cutting through the destructive thoughts returning with force to your mind. 

 

Now everyone’s eyes are focused on the Savior. She shrugs, like it’s not a big deal that she has invited the Evil Queen, _former Evil Queen, to the party_.

 

“Without Regina, we wouldn’t have made it back to Storybrooke. Of course I invited her.”

 

_Of course… If you only knew, Emma_.

 

At that, the party seems to take off again, backs turning as you start cutting your lasagna into squares. Your son waits anxiously to get a piece, he loves your lasagna and it warms your heart that he’s not afraid. He’s smiling up at you as your serve him. You don’t see one of the dwarves approaching until he sniffs a piece of lasagna and snarks:

 

“What’s the secret ingredient? Poison?”

 

It hurts. You feel Henry stiffen beside you, and it hurts so much, but you can’t let them see that. Instead, you snarl back:

 

“Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick.”

 

The dwarf slips away from the bar, but not without a plate of your lasagna in hand. You roll your eyes, having half a mind to shove it down his little throat, but that’s not you anymore. You’re not sure who you are, but you’re not that. You can’t be. You need to be good, for Henry. _For Emma_. 

Sometime later, you’re sitting in a booth, alone. Around you people are laughing, joking and talking. Not to you though. Apart from Henry, no one has bothered speaking to you. You’ve noticed the Sheriff sending you a glance or two, but she’s been busy. Everybody wants to hear about what happened in the Enchanted Forest of course. You’ve tried not to stare at her. It’s difficult though. She’s wearing a grey, knitted cardigan and you just want to know if it’s as soft as it looks. You wish you could feel it pressed up against you. You wish you could breathe in the scent of her hair and her neck, and you wish you could walk over to where she’s standing talking to the cricket and claim those lips. But of course you don’t. You’re pretty sure her idiot parents would hack you to pieces if you did. _Maybe she would too. But then again, she invited me_.

 

Tired, and still a bit nauseous, you decide it’s best if you just leave. _No one will miss me anyway_. Letting your arms slide into your coat, you’re out the door, breathing in the crisp Maine evening.

 

_Well, this was a complete disaster. Almost. At least the lasagna was popular, not that anyone bothered to thank me for it as they scraped that dish clean… Ugh. And Emma…_

 

Sighing loudly, you move down the few steps and make your way towards the sidewalk and your car, when all of a sudden that damn bell chimes and you steel yourself for another run in with one of those damn dwarves.

 

“Archie made a cake!”

 

You spin around, not believing what you hear, you need to see it. _Is she really running after me? Did I do something wrong?_

 

“You don’t want to stay for piece?” You watch her green eyes intently. _Does she really want me to stay? She’s probably just being polite…_ You shake your head slightly:

 

“I’m fine, thank you,” you say with a slight smile. How could you not smile, she looks amazing, and you’re happy that she bothered to come after you, even if she’s just being polite.

 

“Okay…” The blonde breathes out, eyes flicking to the side before she turns around and you think you hear a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. _Could it be?_

 

As she starts to move back towards the diner you feel the need to say something, to… thank her.

“Thank you.”

 

She turns around again, taking a step towards you.

 

“You just said that.”

 

“F-for inviting me.” You continue to smile, the Sheriff’s eyebrows raising slightly as a shy smile dances on her lips and she takes another, small, step in your direction.

 

“Henry wanted it.” _Oh. Of course… I’m such a fool!_ Your smile falters a bit at this.

 

“I’m glad you guys got to spend some time together,” she continues.

 

“Me too. I’d… I’d like to see him more.” _And you too Emma._

 

“Oh… Well I…”

 

_Fuck. I’ve ruined it. How could I think for a moment that she’d let me be alone with Henry after what I’ve done? I’m the Evil Queen and she’s the Savior, of course she doesn’t want him with me._ The nausea is getting worse and you hear your own heartbeat in your ears. You shouldn’t have said anything, how will you deal with her saying no?

 

“I think that would be good for him Regina.” _Wait what?_

 

“Really?” The hope is evident in your voice and you hate yourself a little for it. She must think you’re pathetic.

 

“Well yeah. He talks about you a lot, he obviously misses you. And after tasting that lasagna I understand why,” the blonde says with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It works, as the nausea gives way to small butterflies in the pit of your stomach. That laugh. _I would gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make you laugh Emma, you and Henry._

 

You feel your cheeks flushing at that comment. She’s obviously tried the lasagna and liked it. Somehow that little fact makes you feel like you’re walking on clouds. You smile.

“Well… Maybe you’d both like to come for dinner someday this week?” It’s a long shot, you know that, but you have to try. 

 

“That sounds great! I’ll give you a call tomorrow and we can decide on a suitable day, yeah?”

 

“That sounds like a plan.”

 

“Great! Henry will be so excited!”

 

All of a sudden, it hits you.

 

“But what about the Charmings? Surely they won’t like you and Henry spending time with me..?” _I’ve done nothing but torment them in the past, there is no way they will let their daughter and grandson spend time with me._

 

The Sheriff shrugs.

 

“I don’t really care what they think. They have no say in this, and if they argue, I will handle it. Don’t worry Regina, we’ll come to dinner for sure.”

 

At the decisiveness in the Savior’s voice, you feel yourself relax a little. It seems she is willing to go against her parents on this, and the thought warms your heart, and your cheeks. 

 

“Thank you, miss Swan.”

 

“You really don’t have to thank me Regina. If anything, I should be thanking you, and Mary Margaret should as well. You saved us. And I have a feeling that tonight wasn’t really that fun for you. I appreciate you coming though,” she says as she moves back towards the door, the smile still on her lips. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Oh, and please. Call me Emma.” 

 

You watch as she disappears through the door to the diner and your heart feels a little lighter than before. 

 

“Goodnight. Emma…”


	4. Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go (And You Let Her Go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble inspired by the season finale. If you haven't watched it and don't want to be spoiled, I would suggest that you stop reading now.
> 
> (thank you to everyone who has left kudos and/or comments, it makes me really happy!)

The strong wind rustles dark hair and in the sudden silence you hear metal clattering to the ground. Her last words rings in your ears and your knees are weak. You see the dagger lying in the middle of the road and a first wave of nausea hits you hard. You don’t have to step closer to know whose name is on the Dark One’s dagger. Her name, when it should have been yours. The darkness came to you, but she ripped it away, sacrificing herself. For you. And you let her.

 

You feel arms holding you, up or back you don’t know, you only know that it is not right. All of a sudden it is painfully clear. It has never been right. Watching your son move towards the gleaming dagger and picking it up hits home. Henry has lost his mother, and it is all your fault. It should have been you. With that, your legs can’t seem to hold you any longer, and you sink to the ground. 

 

The harsh asphalt is scraping your knees, maybe ruining your jeans, but you really couldn’t care less. You are empty inside, as dark and cold as the night surrounding you. There is no blonde hair fluttering in the corner of your eye; before tonight a sure sign that everything would be all right. No shining green eyes locking with yours. It is all gone and everything is wrong. It should have been you.

 

The second wave of nausea hits even harder, and you struggle to breathe. The voices around you are muffled and the only thing you see clearly is the spot from where she disappeared. It is wet and dark and bears no sign of her.

 

She sacrificed herself for your happiness, only for you to realize that it is she. She is whom your heart has been longing for, ever since fate ripped your first love away. She is the one who can give you what you have always wanted, the only one who could ever fill the aching void in your chest. A third wave of nausea hits, and the world seems to dissolve into darkness. Your last thought before losing consciousness is: _She is my happy ending. And now she is gone._


End file.
